Distance
by Cheesecake Vega
Summary: Cinta memang bukan hanya bagi mereka yang selalu bersama, cinta adalah masalah hati. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, cinta tulus tak akan pernah berubah. Cinta itu akan lebih indah ketika rasa rindu menyertai karena ketika bersama maka perasaan itu akan semakin menguat. HunHan FanFic. YAOI.


Desclimer: EXO sepenuhnya milik SM entertainment dan keluarga. Saya hanya meminjam nama sebagai pelengkap cerita. Untuk kesamaan ide, cast, tempat dan sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Warning: BL, if you don't like it just close this ff, respect each other. Typo, non-EYD. Kalau menemukan ketidak sinkronan antara cerita dan judul, harap dimaklumi soalnya bingung ngasih judul apa.

Cast: EXO with HunHan as main pair.

.

.

.

 **Distance**

 **© Cheesecake Vega**

.

.

Setiap manusia mempunyai jalan hidupnya masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, kita tak bisa memilih apa yang kita inginkan seenaknya. Seandainya kita bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, mungkin kita akan melakukan berbagai cara agar apa yang kita tidak inginkan itu tak pernah terjadi.

Gemerlap lampu kota Seoul pada malam hari memang menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali _namja_ tampan yang saat ini memandang kerlipan lampu-lampu tersebut di depan jendela _dorm_ yang dia tinggali.

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa yang sedang kau lihat? Kau tidak lelah dari tadi berdiri di sana?" Tanya _namja_ tampan lainnya pada _namja_ bernama Sehun itu.

" _Hyung_ kau mengagetkanku, aku hanya sedang melihat lampu-lampu," Jawab sehun, "Aku ingin melihat bintang, tapi sayang lampu di Seoul terlalu terang jadi aku tak bisa melihat apapun di langit. Padahal sekarang sedang musim panas, seharusnya _summer triangle*_ sedang bersinar terang,"

Kekehan halus terdengar dari orang yang Sehun panggil _Hyung_ tersebut, dia merasa lucu dengan jawaban yang tak biasa dari Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang melankolis? Biasanya kau acuh dengan sekitar, tapi sekarang kau bilang sedang mencari bintang," kekehan itu kembali terdengar.

" _HYUNG_!" teriak Sehun pada _namja_ tersebut.

" _Ya Maknae_ jangan berteriak! Ini sudah malam, kau bisa mengganggu member lain yang sudah tidur," balas sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_ , Suho _Hyung_ mengolokku," adu Sehun pada Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang sedang berada di dapur.

" _Ya_ kenapa kau jadi mengadu pada Kyungsoo?" protes Suho.

" _Aish_ kalian sama-sama berisik, sudahlah _Hyung_ jangan ganggu Sehun lagi, mungkin dia sedang merindukan seseorang," sahut Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun kembali pada kegiatannya semula, Suho duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari Sehun dan terus memperhatikan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sehun- _ah_? Kau bisa bercerita pada _Hyung_ ," ujar Suho setelah lama memperhatikan Sehun yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya di depan jendela.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, _Hyung_ ," jawab Sehun ambigu.

"Kau sedang merindukannya?" Tanya Suho kembali.

Sehun berjalan dan akhirnya menduduki sofa di sebelah Suho. Seolah enggan menjawab pertanyaan Suho, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan menatap mata Suho.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau pernah merindukan Lay _Hyung_ sampai rasanya kau ingin mendatanginya saat itu juga?" Tanya Sehun pada Suho.

"Tentu saja pernah, kau tahu sendiri kalau Lay sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di China. Tapi aku tak ingin egois, Lay pasti ingin karirnya sukses tanpa mengganggu kegiatan kita di sini," jawab Suho.

"Ini terlalu sulit untukku, _Hyung_. Untuk bertemu dengannyapun aku harus bersembunyi dengan durasi yang tak bisa lama, _Video call_ tak mengobati apapun," lirih Sehun, "Setiap hari aku berusaha menguatkan diri, berpikir bahwa selama kami menghirup udara yang sama, memandang langit sama semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya tidak," Lanjut Sehun.

" _Hyung_ masih lebih beruntung darimu sehingga tak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan secara persis, tapi ingatlah bahwa Luhan tak akan senang dengan kau yang seperti ini. Luhan akan berpikir bahwa dia menjadi bebanmu, cobalah berpikir kalau jarak yang menguatkan kalian." ujar Suho.

"Kau benar, terimakasih untuk sarannya _Hyung_ ," Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Suho, "Aku harus masuk kamar, jadwal Luhan _Hyung_ akan berakhir dan itu tandanya waktu kami untuk 'bertemu' melepas rindu."

Sesampainya di kamar, hal yang pertama Sehun lakukan yaitu mengecek handphonenya. Ini memang menjadi seperti hukum tak tertulis di antara Sehun dan Luhan, siapapun yang mempunyai jadwal paling akhir maka dialah yang bertugas untuk menghubungi. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar tidak saling mengganggu ketika jadwal mereka belum berakhir.

Notifikasi di handphonenya hanya _chat group_ dari member EXO lainnya, mereka memang seperti itu saling merusuh tidak hanya di _dorm_ tapi juga di _chat group,_ terutama trio beagles EXO. Selain grup, ada chat dari _user_ tak diketahui yang Sehun yakini dikirim oleh beberapa _sasaeng fans-_ nya. 

Helaan nafas keluar dengan berat, rasa rindunya pada Luhan malam ini memang sangat terasa. Entah dia sedang menjadi melankolis seperti yang Suho bilang atau memang ini menjadi puncak penantian dia selama ini. Hampir dua tahun mereka terpisah semenjak layangan gugatan Luhan pada agensi mereka, dan semenjak itu pula ruang gerak pertemuan mereka menjadi terbatas.

Sehun berpikir tentang penyesalannya selama ini, seandainya saja dia dulu ikut gigih mendesak agensinya untuk merubah kontak untuk Luhan mungkin saja saat ini mereka masih bisa bersama. Seandainya dia bisa lebih menjaga Luhan sehingga kesehatannya tidak terus menurun selama beraktifitas sebagai member EXO, mungkin saja saat ini mereka masih saling bercanda dalam satu tempat yang sama. Tapi sayang semuanya hanya seandainya, realita tak pernah seindah apa yang kita inginkan.

Kerlipan layar dari Handphone menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan, nama Xiao Lu dan tanda _video call_ tersebut mampu menerbitkan senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Wajah yang tadi murung berubah menjadi secerah matahari terbit, kerinduannya bisa sedikit terobati untuk saat ini.

" _Xiao Lu neomu bogosipheo_ ," menjadi pembuka panggilan video tersebut.

Kekehan lembut dari seseorang di sebrang sana mampu menghipnotis Sehun untuk sejenak. Bagi Sehun, kata cantik saja tak mampu menggambarkan keindahan kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun _ie mwohaesseo_?" Tanya Luhan, _namja_ cantik yang menghubungi Sehun.

"Memikirkan rusa cantikku," jawab Sehun.

"Gombal," balas Luhan, walau kenyataannya pipinya memerah karena gombalan Sehun tersebut.

Sehunpun terkekeh melihat Luhan memerah dan itu menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Aku sedang tidak menggombal _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar sedang merindukanmu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Suho _Hyung_ kalau tidak percaya," ujarnya usai terkekeh.

" _Jeongmal? Nado Bogosipheo_ ," balas Luhan malu-malu.

" _Aigo, uri Luhanie neomu kwiyeowo_ ," goda Sehun.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Luhan yang sedang merajuk seperti ini benar-benar lucu, Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, dia benar-benar gemas.

"Andai kau di sini, sudah aku gigit dan cubit pipimu itu," ujar Sehun yang hanya dibalas oleh rengutan imut dari Luhan.

"Aku bertanya serius Sehun- _ah_ , kau sedang apa? Aku takut mengganggu istirahatmu, ini sudah sangat larut dan aku tahu jadwalmu hari ini sangat padat," terang Luhan, ini memang sudah memasuki hari baru yang berarti sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

"Tenang saja, aku selalu mempunyai waktu khusus untukmu jadi tak akan mengganggu istirahatku." Jawab Sehun, "Tadi aku sedang mencoba melihat bintang, tapi tidak bisa karena lampu-lampu di Seoul terlalu terang,"

"Sejak kapan kau suka memandang bintang?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Sejak aku merindukanmu,"

" _Ya_ Oh Sehun aku serius!" bentak Luhan, Luhan merasa kesal karena Sehun terus terusan menggodanya.

"Aku juga serius," balas Sehun, "Bintangku jauh jadi aku hanya bisa melihat bintang yang di langit,"

"Memangnya bintangmu di mana?"

"Di depanku dan saat ini sedang berbicara denganku,"

Dan seketika pipi Luhan kembali memerah, Luhan tau Sehun sering menggombal tapi entah kenapa gombalannya selalu sukses membuat Luhan tak berkutik.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Oh Sehun," gerutu Luhan

" _Nado Saranghae_ ," dan dibalas gombalan lain oleh Sehun.

" _YA OH SEHUN_!" tawa sehun kali ini benar-benar menggelegar, inilah saat-saat bahagia Oh Sehun.

Kebahagiannya hanya bisa dirasakan beberapa saat saja, itupun tak bisa setiap hari karena kesibukan keduanya sebagai selebriti. Dengan segala keterbatasan, keduanya selalu mencoba menikmati keadaan seperti ini.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau sedang punya masalah? Tidak biasanya kau melihat bintang," Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tak berbohong ketika aku berkata sedang merindukanmu. Saat ini _summer triangle_ sedang bersinar terang, aku hanya mengingat kisah Vega dan Altair saja. Mereka bisa lebih beruntung dari kita _Hyung_ ,"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi lebih sendu, tidak ada lagi Sehun yang menggoda Luhan. Sehun terlihat menahan tangisnya, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang mulai meneteskan air mata dari mata rusanya.

"Altair dan Vega bisa bertemu setiap tahun walau hanya satu hari, tapi kita hanya bisa bebas bertemu saat seperti ini, itupun kita harus bersembunyi dari semua orang, bukankah tidak adil?" lanjut Sehun.

Keheningan panjang menyelimuti mereka, hanya terdengar isakan lirih dari Luhan. Ini menjadi pertama kalinya mereka menangisi kerinduan satu sama lain, selama ini mereka berusaha saling menunjukan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja ini puncak dari rasa frustasi keduanya, karena bagaimanapun ada kalanya sesuatu yang ditahan akan muncul juga.

" _Mianhae Hyung_ aku tak bisa menjadi Sehun yang kuat, aku sudah mencapai batasku," ucap Sehun lirih, mencoba meredakan tangis yang sempat keluar.

"Tidak Sehun- _ah_ , tidak hanya kau yang mencapai batas. Akupun merasakan hal yang sama, maafkan aku yang tak bisa bertahan di sisimu, maafkan atas kelemahanku," balas Luhan ditengah isakannya. "Selama ini aku menutupi semuanya dengan senyuman, aku tak mau kau khawatir. Aku selalu berpikir kita akan melewatinya dengan mudah karena senyumanmu mampu membuatku kuat,"

"Haruskah aku melepas ini semua dan menyusulmu?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan suara yang lirih.

" _Neo micheosseo_? Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikiran seperti itu lagi atau aku akan marah padamu. Anggap saja ini ujian kita agar semakin kuat, ingatlah bahwa pelangi tak akan pernah ada tanpa diawali hujan,"

"Tapi ini terlalu berat untukku,"

Tangis Sehun membuat isakan Luhan semakin menjadi. Seandainya mereka terlahir kembali, Luhan tidak akan memilih masuk dunianya saat ini, dia akan mencari Sehun dan hidup sebagai pasangan normal lainnya. Ia ingin hidup bersama sehun, berbagi semunya berdua. Tak perlu merasakan sakitnya merindukan seseorang ataupun menyembunyikan hubungannya dari semua orang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, mereka berdua berusaha menenangkan diri masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin semakin banyak tangisan yang keluar, itu bisa memperkeruh keadaan yang ada.

"Aku tahu ini hanya penghiburan diri, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa Altair dan Vega tak selamanya bisa bertemu setiap tahun, ketika sungainya terkena hujan makan akan banjir dan mereka tak bisa menyebrang,"

Kekehan sumbang terdengar dari keduanya, walaupun lelucon Luhan sangat tak lucu tapi setidaknya itu membuat keadaan membaik.

"Bukankah bulan depan kau memulai _concert tour_ mu di China?" Tanya Luhan kemudian yang di balas anggukan singkat oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di tengah waktu konsermu? Kita pergi ke Laut, di sana kita bisa melihat _summer triangle_ bersama dan mengejek Altair dan Vega kalau kita bisa bertemu juga," usul Luhan.

" _Joha_ , aku akan mengatakan bahwa kita lebih beruntung dari mereka. Mereka tidak punya smarthphone dan tidak bisa melaukan _video call_ ,"

Tawa keduanyapun pecah. Mereka mulai menghibur diri dengan saling melontarkan lelucon dan diselingi oleh gombalan dari Sehun. Waktu terbatas yang mereka miliki terasa lebih berkualitas karena diisi oleh tawa dan kemesraan yang sulit untuk ditunjukan.

Cinta memang bukan hanya bagi mereka yang selalu bersama, cinta adalah masalah hati. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, cinta tulus tak akan pernah berubah. Cinta itu akan lebih indah ketika rasa rindu menyertai karena ketika bersama maka perasaan itu akan semakin menguat.

.

.

.

 **_THE END_**

.

.

*Summer triangle: grup bintang yang terdiri dari Bintang Altair (Konstelasi Aquila), Bintang Vega (Kontelasi Lyra) dan Bintang Deneb (Konstelasi Cygnus) yang bersinar paling terang ketika musim panas. Ada sebuah mitologi yang mengatakan bahwa Altair dan Vega adalah kekasih dan mereka hanya bertemu pada tanggal 7 juli setiap tahunnya, dan mitologi ini pula yang menjadi inspirasi lagu One of these night-nya Red Velvet.

Niatnya mau sedih-sedihan gara-gara hari ini lagi galau tapi gak tau kenapa jadinya malah fluffy kayak gini. Maafkan kegajean saya.

Untuk ff opposite masih aku pending ya, karena mood aku keburu galau takutnya malah jadi galau juga ke ffnya. Dan untuk ff oneshot yang aku janjiin di chapter 4 opposite masih belum aku terusin juga, seperti yang udah diperkirain akunya keburu baper.

Minta review-nya juga untuk ff ini ^^


End file.
